residentevilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Mark Wilkins
Mark Wilkins é um ex-segurança da SCUTUM em Raccoon City, e um dos oito sobreviventes presentes em Resident Evil Outbreak e Resident Evil Outbreak File 2. História De 1964 á 1973, com 18 anos, Mark se tornou um soldado do exercito americano e acabou fazendo parte de uma missão de invasão no Vietnã, para proteger a área. Lá, ele presenciou várias situações criticas, como o uso do gel de napalm (substancia de uso militar que, em contato com fogo, se torna uma arma incendiaria muito potente, sendo parcialmente proibida em alguns países). Mark conseguiu ganhar muita experiência em batalha nessas missões, o que deixou ele muito forte e com uma base de formação militar muito boa, passando isso para sua convivência familiar, já que alguns anos após essas missões acabou se casando e teve um filho, o tornando um homem mais frio e cínico. Após a guerra no Vietnã, Mark aproveitou sua volta definitiva para se mudar para Raccoon City junto com sua família, onde se tornou guarda de segurança da equipe SCUTUM. Incidente em Raccoon City Em 1998, Mark foi um dos sobreviventes que conseguiu sair do J’ Bar após o local sofrer um ataque de zumbis, já resultado da epidemia de T-Vírus na cidade. Mark estava com seu amigo de trabalho, Bob, jantando no bar quando o primeiro zumbi invadiu o local, atacando o garçom. No meio do ataque, Mark percebeu que Bob estava entrando em um tipo de colapso e estava começando a ficar fraco, então escoltou o amigo até o telhado do bar, para longe dos zumbis, prezando pelo bem estar do colega. Assim que chegaram no telhado, Bob percebeu que se tornaria um zumbi e após relutar com Mark, acabou se suicidando com um tiro na cabeça. Após presenciar a morte do amigo, Mark se juntou a outros sobreviventes do ataque ao J’s Bar e começou a tentar sair da cidade, e com suas habilidades de ex-combatente de guerra, foi fácil sobreviver a todo o caos. Para evitar envolvimento pessoal nessa situação toda, começou a se referir aos outros como um “pelotão” somente, apesar de precisar mais deles que o normal em algumas situações, já que seu tempo na guerra e idade o deixou bem cansado. Depois de ter conseguido sobreviver ao incidente, Mark foi descansar em sua nova moradia, com sua esposa e seu filho (eles conseguiram ficar fora de Raccoon City durante a epidemia), imaginando que finalmente teria a paz e a tranqüilidade que merecia (essa cena é vista após o término do cenário End of The Road, em Resident Evil Outbreak File #2). Finais alternativos Em Resident Evil Outbreak, existem quatro finais disponíveis para o personagem, dependendo do que for feito na gameplay: * Regretful Ending: Se parece mais a um epilogo, onde Mark diz a seguinte frase: “The sun’s rising. The nightmare which will likely cover the earth is gone in a flash. Yes, the worst enemy is neither zombie or virus, it’s man’s total lack of conscience or remorse…” * Remain Hopeful Ending: Mark aparece no helicóptero de resgate, dizendo: “Please long… Never again…”, onde também se escuta o radio anunciando o fim de Raccoon City. Logo após, Mark volta a dizer: “It’s clear as day… Is us, mankind”. * Chopper Zombie Ending: O personagem se transforma em zumbi, atacando as pessoas dentro do helicóptero de resgate. Ao fundo, é dito a frase: “Right and wrong… I couldn’t tell them apart anymore, but I seem to care…” * Special Ending: é um especial, onde David aparece junto a Mark, onde permanecem em Raccoon City, por estarem infectados, onde esperam o fim da cidade. Nesse momento, Mark pensa: “I decide to stay here. Escape’s not for me. I’m a Carrier”, e logo depois ele e David consertam um tanque de guerra e começam a exterminar zumbis rua afora, antes de morrerem na explosão de Raccoon City. Personalidade Mesmo que a guerra tenha o tornado um homem frio e com uma conduta militar, Mark chega a ser uma pessoa bem carinhosa com amigos e familiares, prezando sempre o bem estar deles. Em uma época depois da guerra do Vietnã teve uma relação bem complicada com seu filho, incapaz de se “conectar” com ele devido suas mudanças de comportamento causadas pelas missões. Ele foi o principal membro a colocar ordem no grupo de sobreviventes, planejando sempre antes de avançar pela cidade caótica, vendo os melhores caminhos, sempre cauteloso e corajoso. Itens Pessoais e Ações Especiais Itens Pessoais * Handgun (Resident Evil Outbreak e Resident Evil Outbreak File #2): a arma pessoal de Mark, que chega a ser a mesma handgun encontrada em toda a extensão do game. A sua única diferença é que ela é modificada para melhores acertos a longa distancia. * Handgun Magazine (Resident Evil Outbreak File #2): clipe de balas extra para handguns, permitindo rapidez ao recarregar a arma. Quando zerado, ele pode ser combinado com as balas soltas de handgun, formando um novo clipe. Ações Especiais * Guard: ao segurar R1 e pressionar X, o personagem irá ficar em posição de guarda contra os ataques inimigos. Com isso, ele afastará os inimigos mais facilmente, porém seu medidor de vírus aumentará mais rápido devido a esse contato (contra chefes, esse golpe pode causar danos). * Full Swing: equipado com uma arma branca, Mark ficará preparado para um golpe mais elevado, causando maior dano do que um ataque corpo a corpo normal, basta segurar R1 para carregar esse ataque. Relacionamentos Por ser rude e calculista, Mark prefere companhia daqueles que conseguem seguir seus passos sem muitas dificuldades e discussões: * Kevin: ruim * Jim: bom * George: médio * David: bom * Alyssa: médio * Yoko: médio * Cindy: médio Roupas Extras Como extra, Mark possui 2 roupas alternativas desbloqueáveis: * Casual Wear (Resident Evil Outbreak): coletar os itens especiais “Brown Belt” (cenário Outbreak na dificuldade Easy ou Normal), “Bermuda Shorts” (cenário Below Freezing Point no Hard ou Very Hard), “Polo Shirt” (cenário Hellfire no Easy ou Normal) e “Sneakers” (cenário Decisions, Decisions no Hard ou Very Hard). * Colonel’s Honor (Resident Evil Outbreak File #2): itens especiais “Army Shirt” (cenário Wild Things no Easy), “Army Pants” (cenário Underbelly no Easy), “Medal” (cenário Flashback no Normal), “Army Cap” (cenário Desperate Times no Very Hard) e “Leather Shoes” (cenário End of The Road no Hard). Atores e Dubladores Resident Evil Outbreak File #2 Beau Billingslea (voz)en:Mark Wilkins es:Mark Wilkins it:Mark Wilkins Categoria:Resident Evil: Outbreak Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagens vivos Categoria:Personagens do Outbreak